Just Me & My Sister
by paigey bun
Summary: Gabriella has just moved to Albuquerque with a sceret. A secret that only she and her sister know. How will they asjust to thier new life? Will romance blossom? Troyella and someother pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Gabriella's Point of View**

I have no idea how I am going to be able to handle this; moving across the country leaving all of my friends behind. I'm seventeen, all my lifelong friends have no idea that we moved. I will contact them some how when I know that it is safe. We will have a fresh start and that is the only thing that matters. We needed to get as far away from him as possible. I glance over to my left and see my 14 year old sister gazing off into space. I hope this all works out. I put my attention back on the road, just in time I might add. I almost missed our exit. Now here comes the tough part trying to find where our house is. Lucky for me I have my Garmin so it won't mind boggling.

After driving for 15 more minutes I finally find the house. It looks better than it did on the internet, so that is a bonus. It's nothing big just a 3 bedroom 2 bath. Luckily I had my dad's inhertenece to buy a fully furnished place. He was a stockbroker and left me 5 million. I would rather have him alive. I pull the car in the driveway. We sit there for a minute playing the past days events in our heads.

"Elena, why don't you go inside and take a nap you look tired?"

She nodded. I handed her the keys and told her that I was going to the supermarket.

I headed for the closest one that was about five minutes away. I finally found a parking spot and decided that I would just get food for tonight and tomorrow. I was in a hurry I knew that Elena didn't like to be alone for long. I quickly grabbed a cart. I went up and down each isle grabbing what I needed. It turned out that I was getting a lot more food than I intended. I wasn't even paying attention when it happened. I was too deep in thought. I ran in to something hard then I heard a thud. That broke my out of my day dream. I look down and realize I didn't hit something I hit someone, and that someone was gorgeous.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I reached out my hand and helped him up.

"No worries. There's no blood so I'm good." He flashed me a smile.

"Gabriella." I put out my hand so he could shake it.

"Troy." I couldn't help but look in his stunning blue eyes. I shook these thought out of my head when I remembered about Elena.

"Umm… sorry but I have to get going my sister is at home alone." I blushed. I noticed that he was checking me out.

"No it's ok. If I don't get home soon with the eggs my mom will flip. She is in the baking mood."

"Ok bye." I grabbed the cart and headed for the checkout isle.

After putting all of the food in the car I quickly headed home. I pulled in to the drive and grabbed what I could, and headed to the front door. Luckily, Elena saw me and opened the door. I thanked her and headed to the kitchen. I started putting the stuff away and Elena helped. After we were done I decided I would make dinner so we could get to bed early. We had a big day tomorrow, first day of school… joy. I decided to make macaroni and cheese, Elena's favorite.

Just as we were sitting down to eat the doorbell rang. I got up and answered it. I opened the door to find a fairly young woman standing there.

"Hi, I'm Lucille and these are for you." She handed me a tray of cookies and cupcakes. "I was wondering if you and your family would like to come over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Yeah we would."

"Ok great see you at seven at the brown house on the right."

"Thank you for the cookies. See you then." I kicked the door close and set the tray on the kitchen table.

I noticed that Elena was done eating. I looked down the hallway and her door was closed. I finished my dinner and headed to bed. I need the sleep. It has been way to stressful. As soon as my head hit my pillow I fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Well there was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**GABRIELLA'S POV**

_DREAM_

_I give up. I am trying to do my AP pre-calc homework, but it just isn't working. Most of the time it is a piece of pie. Today I just can't concentrate. Something is on my mind but I just don't know what. I glance up at the clock. 8:15, excellent. I heard a knock on my door. _

"_Come in."_

"_It's me." I heard Elena say. I can hear the sadness in her voice. It's probably that her latest boyfriend broke up with her, for the second time this month. "I need to talk to you. It's really important." I could hear the urgency in her voice. I immediately set down my pencil and looked at my younger sister. _

"_Talk to me."_

"_Well I don't know how to say this." I could she the tears forming in her eyes. He raped me."_

_I was in shock. "Josh raped you?"_

_She shook her head. "Not Josh, Paul." She said his name with so much venom. I couldn't believe it._

_"I'm so sorry." I gave her a hug._

_"That's not it." I was thinking. What else could he have done. "I'm pregnant." My stomach turned. My 14 year old sister is pregnant with our step-dads child. _

_"Do you want an abortion?"_

_"No... I want to keep it. I'm not going to punish my baby for something that wasn't it's fault." _

_"OK, so what are you going to do. Mom is never going to believe you."_

_"I know. That is why I have a plan. We are moving to Albuquerque."_

_"We are?"_

_"Yes. we leave tonight."_

REAL TIME

I woke up. It all felt so real. That happened three days ago. I shook the thoughts out of my head. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 6:00. School starts at 7:55. I decided that I should take a shower I was starting to smell. I gathered up my clothes and went to check to see if Elena was up yet. I pushed open her door and noticed that she wasn't in bed

'I'm right here" I jumped.

I turned around to see her all dressed up with make-up and her natural curls out of her ponytail.

"You look nice. What's with the sudden change of mood?"

"It a chance for a new beginning. To start over. Why not take advantage of it?" She said as she headed for the living room. I silently laughed. I went to go take my shower.

45 MINUTES LATER

I am finally ready for school. I looked in the mirror and decided that I look presentable.

"Elena you ready to go."

"Yes!" Wow she has never been this excited to go to shcool.

I let her through the front door. Today was going to be an interesting day. I shut the door and made sure it was locked.

AT SCHOOL

I am extremely nervous. I have never been the new girl before. Elena looks like she is in a hurry. I see her walking faster than she normally does. I can see all of the guys checking her out. We made our way to the office and picked up everything that we needed for the day. Luckily our lockers were right next to eachother. I looked down at my map and tried to figure out where they should be. While I was looking down at my map I didn't see what hit me.


End file.
